


"What do you mean you THINK it's not poisoned?"

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Draco drabble, Drarry, Drarry eating chocolate, Fluff, Food, Food Sharing, LITERALLY, M/M, Short Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weasley Sweater, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: It's just a sort drabble of Drarry eating chocolate





	"What do you mean you THINK it's not poisoned?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by writing.prompts on Instagram.
> 
> "What do you mean you THINK it's not poisoned"
> 
> "Well if I told you outright it wasn't poisoned then you'd call me a liar again."

Harry marched into the 8th year common room and plopped down onto the sofa next to a certain blonde boy. The boy in mention marked the page of the book he was reading and put it aside."What can I do for you, Harry?", Draco asked, giving the brunette a soft smile.

"I got some chocolate and wanted to see if you want some", explained Harry as he opened the box in his hand to reveal it to be full of chocolates shaped like flowers and stars.

"Harry Potter? Offering _ me _ chocolates? Have they been poisoned?", asked the Slytherin jokingly as he leaned over the box to inspect the sweets. 

Harry gave him a crooked grin. "I don't think it's been poisoned", he replied.

"What do you mean you THINK it's not poisoned?", asked Draco, eyebrow raised in suspicion as he eyed chocolate he was being offered with just as much suspicion as the Gryffindor.

"Well if I told you outright it wasn't poisoned and it ended up being poisoned then you'd call me a liar again!", replied Harry, shrugging his shoulders absently. 

Both boys silently thought of the time Harry had found cookies on his bed and being the naive person he is, offered Draco one. As it turns out, the cookies were dosed with a strong aphrodisiac charm and it nearly ended with Draco shagging Harry in the common room. Since then, both have been cautious of food with unknown origin.

"Now, do you want a some chocolate or not?", asked Harry, pushing the disturbing instance aside.

He was becoming aware of the stares they were getting from the other students in the common room. He impatiently held the box under Draco's and shook it slightly.

The blonde looked at him for a few seconds before taking a flower shaped chocolate and carefully plopping it into his mouth. He bit down on it experimentally and after nothing bad happened, he continued chewing. 

"That's actually pretty good. Where did you get it from?", asked the Slytherin and took another chocolate. 

Harry put the box down on the table in front of them and leaned back into the sofa. "Those, my dear boyfriend, are the famous Molly Weasley chocolates. She specifically asked me to give you some", he explained, taking a chocolate as well.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Why would Mrs. Weasley offer me chocolate?", he asked, while eating more of said chocolate.

"You're part of the family now! I'm sure you'll get a Weasley sweater for Christmas", replied Harry with a smile and nudged his shoulder.

"Oh god. Mum offered Malfoy chocolates? Really?", asked Ron as he walked through the main entrance. "Next time we look he's gonna have a Weasley sweater!"

Ron grabbed a chocolate and there himself into the sofa next to Harry. 

"Funny, Harry said the same exact thing",replied Draco. All three boys laughed and continued eating.


End file.
